


You Got Me Somehow

by interabang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Gamora clears the air with Peter after they meet Thor.





	You Got Me Somehow

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War. Song title is from [Jealousy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_wLNqUz7pM) by Queen.

“I don’t like him,” Peter said.

 

Gamora sighed as she followed him into their bedroom. “I’m beyond shocked that you don’t.”

 

He waited a second for the automatic door to close behind her, then said, “I mean, come _on_. ‘God of Thunder,’ like... really?”

 

“I know,” Gamora said dryly, “it’s not as though people normally go around the galaxy calling themselves gods or lords.” 

 

“This is totally different,” Peter insisted. “Because one, he can’t be that much of a god if we found him floating around in space, and two, he’s supposed to be a myth! And I still can’t believe you’re all cool with him just taking off with Rocket and Groot.” 

 

Gamora crossed her arms over her chest. She'd initially had reservations about them leaving to help Thor create a new weapon, but he had to leave quickly, and she was already easing into the idea. It made tactical sense: they would need all the firepower and allies they could get. And Rocket was far from stupid; the instant he sensed danger, he’d do everything he could to leave safely with Groot.

 

It was Thor's sincerity and unabashed rage against Thanos that convinced her to trust him. He had lost his people, his home... She knew all too well how he was feeling. He needed a quest, a distraction, something to chase away his pain and survivor’s guilt.

 

Peter, on the other hand, couldn’t extend even the slightest bit of sympathy for Thor’s plight. From the moment he landed on their ship, Peter was defensive and combative toward him. He was visibly eager to throw Thor right back out into space, or shoot him.

 

Gamora knew Peter would calm down after venting a bit. Luckily, Drax and Mantis offered to pilot the ship to Knowhere; Gamora was certain Thanos was headed there next. The trip would take longer than she liked, but at least she had time to help Peter cool off, and refocus on their mission.

 

“Also, what was that back there, with the massaging?” Peter asked, turning around to face her. “Are we gonna talk about that?”

 

She tapped her fingers impatiently against her bicep, leveling her ‘You know better than that’ look at him. “I don’t see how that even came _close_ to what a massage actually is.”

 

“Oh, okay,” he huffed, reaching out to grasp a small toy Gamora had found in a black market shop and gifted to Peter two years ago. It was a miniature version of Earth’s aircraft. He slid the toy plane forward and backward a few times along the top of one of their dresser drawers as he stared at it. “So this is what we’re doing now, I guess, just feelin’ up strangers in front of each other _—_ ”

 

“ _—_ I don’t recall you complaining when you had to flirt with Empress Talmuob,” Gamora said, bristling.

 

He made the plane screech to a halt. “That was one whole _year_ ago!”

 

Gamora rolled her eyes.

 

Peter stopped playing with the toy, and lowered his head.

 

“All right, look,” he said, “I get it. I know where everyone’s coming from. Yeah, he  _is_ tall, and handsome. He’s got muscles on  _top_ of muscles, and he’s noble in a completely annoying way...”

 

Gamora smiled slightly. “Are you implying that _you_ wish to be with him?”

 

“Well, if you want the truth,” Peter said, lifting his arms and letting them drop to his sides, “if I was single, yeah, maybe I would.” He threw her a mildly smug look, as if he had successfully made her jealous in return.

 

“Then you would have to get in line behind Drax,” Gamora said, unable to hold back a grin.

 

That made Peter falter, his expression immediately shifting to disgruntled. “See, _that’s_ what bothers me! Thor’s not just perfect, oh no, he’s gotta be freakin' _divine_. I think he's the first person in months Groot's actually paused his game to look at. And then there's me, and...” Peter gestured at his mortal, fallible body. “Drax is right. I'm just a...  _dude_.”

 

Gamora lowered her arms and crossed the room, moving closer to Peter. She reached out and slowly smoothed down the front of his jacket. “You’re more than that. You’re a good man, a caring father to Groot, and a good leader. And above all of that, you’re good to _me_.”

 

Peter scoffed, looking away from her. “Just good,” he muttered. “Not perfect.”

 

"Peter,” she said, searching his face and willing him to look at her, “if I wanted _perfect_ , I would have left the lot of you years ago. None of us are even close to perfect - and that is how I like it.”

 

After a brief moment of silence, Peter finally met her gaze. He tentatively cupped the back of her head with his hand as she closed the distance between them. She leaned her head on his chest and breathed in the familiar, comforting scent of him as he rested his other hand on her hip.

 

“You know,” he mused, “if I still had my powers, I could totally kick the crap out of him.”

 

“Perhaps,” Gamora allowed, then gently added, “But I don’t think you really want them back. Not even to fight him.”

 

“Okay, well, not _him_ ,” Peter relented, sliding his hand off the back of Gamora’s head down toward her back, “but maybe it'd help if I had them, so I could fight someone else for you.”

 

Gamora’s breath hitched in her throat. “I’m scared, Peter,” she confessed. “This is exactly what I’ve been afraid of for years.”

 

“I know, and I'm right there with you. But we’ll handle it like we always do,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss on the top of her head. “We already did the universe a solid and took care of one sack of shit not-dad. It's about time we get rid of the other one.”

 

She appreciated Peter’s bravado, but didn’t want to talk about...  _him_ right now. She still felt raw from sharing her past with Thor. And she dreaded coming face to face with the monster who still plagued her through nightmares.

 

Instead, she wanted to treasure this moment with Peter. She wanted to stay with him as long as she could, alone, in _their_ room, working through such a mundane, easily solvable problem.

 

“Would you like to call Rocket?” she asked, running her arms up and down Peter’s back. “Ask about their progress? And maybe apologize to Thor?”

 

Peter snorted. She knew he could tell that she wanted to change the subject. “I’m not calling Rocket. Not after he _literally_ asked if I could be replaced by Bore, the god of Blunder.”

 

“Peter,” Gamora said, pulling away from his chest to look up at him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

His eyes lit up, the corners of them crinkling in the way she would never not adore. “Aw. Love you too, babe!”

 

“But you have _got_ to let this whole Thor thing go.”

 

Peter’s face fell, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Tell that to Drax! He was about two seconds away from making out with the guy before he took off.” Peter pursed his lips, then corrected himself, “ _Dude_.”

 

Gamora blew out a sharp, short breath that was almost a snort like Peter's, but not quite. Equally frustrated and amused, she moved her left hand off Peter’s back and brought it up to his face. His head was turned, and she directed his jaw to make him look back at her.

 

“He may be powerful, regal, and, yes, attractive,” Gamora said, speaking quickly before Peter could interject, “But he didn't bring our family together. And, more importantly, _keep_ us together.”

 

She removed her hand from Peter’s back to take his hand from her hip and place it on her chest. “He doesn't do this to me.”

 

Peter's gaze flicked down toward his large hand splayed out across her chest, and her heartbeat quickened as he drew in a long, shuddering breath.

 

She rose up on her toes to whisper in Peter’s ear, “He doesn’t do countless other things to me with his hands. And he never will.”

 

Peter was trying to control his breathing, and failing miserably. He was practically panting with desire. Gamora raised her silver brows knowingly.

 

“Well,” Peter whispered back to her, his broad chest heaving, “when you put it like _that..._ ”

 

When Gamora reached up to kiss him - causing him to make that surprised, pleased noise at the back of his throat of which she never tired - she wasn’t doing it to make him feel better.

 

She kissed him because she felt like it.

 

It was a long, deep kiss, and Peter met her lips with the same fervor he’d had when they first embraced - and the next time they had, and the next, and so on. Every time she touched him and showed him affection, he was elated, and the intensity with which he put into their present kiss left her just as breathless as him, and yearning for more intimacy, while there was still time.

 

When they pulled apart, she was pleased to take notice of his flushed skin, and the way his eyes roamed over her. This was the man she had chosen long ago to be with for the rest of her life. No one could hope to come between them. Not Talmuob. Not Thor.

 

And _definitely_ not Thanos.

 

“C’mon,” she murmured, stowing away all her fears to remain in the moment with Peter, for as long as she could, “I’ll remind you what a _real_ massage looks like.”

 

“That’s the best damn thing I’ve heard all day,” Peter said, glowing with adoration and need as Gamora led him to their bed.


End file.
